


Allez Hardiment Fort

by athriax



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athriax/pseuds/athriax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, "To boldly go." Thor Odinson was captain of the USS Kelvin for twelve minutes. He saved eight hundred lives. Including Loki's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allez Hardiment Fort

Terminated.

The word flashes across the screen, angry red neon that sends the bridge into an uproar, officers running to and from their stations in a desperate attempt to coax nonexistent power into the forward shields.

The labyrinthine vessel opens fire again and Thor takes one terrified, panicked moment to think “Oh god,” before the part of himself that wants to scream, that wants to run and never look back, is washed away in a reckless wave of adrenaline.

“Bravo six maneuver, fire full spread!” He shouts, knuckles white against the fabric of the captain’s chair as the ship shudders around him. The hull vibrates and his crew members collapse to the ground, unable to stand for the sheer force of the attack.

He rushes to the aid of a downed ensign, pulling him up before turning to address the rest of the bridge. “I’m initiating general order thirteen. We’re evacuating.”

A chorus of “Yes, sir,” and they’re off, readying the ship for evacuation. Thor staggers back to the captains chair, hitting the interface as he goes.

“All decks this is the captain speaking, evacuate the ship immediately,“ he flicks the com link open, watching as the last of the bridge officers pile into the turbo lift.

“Computer, locate my brother,”

“Officer Odinson is on route to the shuttle bay, sir.”

“Thor, are you there?” Loki’s voice crackles over the com, hard to hear over the static from some nearby explosion.

“I’m here, Loki. Listen to me very carefully. I need you to get to shuttle thirty-seven, Can you do that for me?”

“No, Thor. I’m coming to you,” Loki answers, voice sharp and frustrated.

“Loki, listen to me for once in your life. Please go. I have the shuttle standing by, I’ll meet you there,” Thor pleads, grip on the captain’s chair convulsing as another volley impacts the hull.

“Fine. Hurry up,” and Thor manages to grin a little at the impatience in his brother’s voice. He moves to engage the autopilot and all the air rushes out of his lungs. He stares at the console blankly for a moment, unable to fully process the words. 

“Autopilot function has been destroyed. Manual operation only," the computer says, breaking him from his reverie.

“Captain to shuttle thirty-seven, is my brother on board?” Thor gasps into the com.

“Yes, sir. He is.”

“I need you to go now, do you hear me?”

“We’re waiting on you, sir,” comes the response.

“No, just go, take off immediately. Don’t let Loki leave the shuttle,” Thor closes his eyes and breaths.

“Yes, sir,” the pilot answers, a little delayed. Thor hears the faint echo of Loki’s scream as the engines start up. 

The next minute passes in a blur, sounds fading out and swirling together as Thor moves from console to console, setting the ship on a collision course. The Romulan vessel looms up, covering the view screen, and Thor sinks down into his chair.

“Thor, where are you? The shuttle is leaving,” Loki’s voice is small, like he already knows the answer to his question.

“Loki,” Thor pauses, “I’m not gonna be there.”

“What do you mean you’re not? You have to be,” Loki asks, voice cracking. “Who’ll keep me out of trouble?” his voice is soft now, so low and fractured over the com that Thor almost can’t make it out over the blare of warnings filling the bridge.

He pictures Loki’s face, drawn wide and open in a grin over some new and previously unimagined mischief. An expression he can picture in achingly sharp detail.

He laughs, sure to keep the hitch out of his voice, though it cracks and splinters across his tongue. He’s always been strong for his brother.

“Oh, Loki. I could never keep you out of trouble.”

Thor listens to Loki breath, listens to the harsh racking sobs for air that crackle faintly over the com. He sounds like he’s coming apart, like he’s ripping at the seams and deflating, like he’s dying.

Thor concentrates, remembers being five, filled with awe and wonder when his parents gave him a brother, long limbed and perfect and his, in spirit if not in blood.

He remembers long nights in the woods behind their house, wrestling and counting stars by turn. 

He remembers Loki’s twenty-first birthday, drinking entirely too much wine and kissing each other to sleep, skin pressed together like secrets, murmuring tangled up wild, impossible things. The computer reads five seconds to impact and Thor closes his eyes.

“Loki, I love you so much,” he whispers, low and careful.

“I love yo-,”

Through the view screen, Loki watches his entire world come apart.


End file.
